Kazakh National Team
| IIHF max = 11 | IIHF max date = 2006 | IIHF min = 21 | IIHF min date = 2003 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = Kazakhstan 5–1 (St. Petersburg, Russia; 14 April 1992) | Largest win = 52–1 (Changchun, China; 29 January 2007) | Largest loss = 10–0 (Cologne, Germany; 15 May 2010) | World champ apps = 18 | World champ first = 1993 | World champ best = 12th (2005) | Regional name = Asian Winter Games | Regional cup apps = 5 | Regional cup first = 1996 | Regional cup best = Gold (1996, 1999, 2011) | Olympic apps = 2 | Olympic first = 1998 | Olympic medals = | Record = 149–100–14 }} The Kazakhstan men's national ice hockey team is controlled by Kazakhstan Ice Hockey Federation. Kazakhstan is currently ranked 16th in the world. In their first Olympic Games in 1998, the Kazakhs were able to win their preliminary group, surprising many, and would finish the tournament in 8th place. Unlike most European countries, the national team officially began competing against other nations as a member of the IIHF in the 1993 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships, one year after being admitted into the federation. The national team has played at the Championship level 7 times (1998, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2010, 2012, 2014 and 2016 (qualified)). The hockey system of Kazakhstan is ranked 12th best in Europe. The team is the most successful team at the Asian Games, winning it three times, and are the current highest ranked Asian team. Tournament record Olympic Games *1998 – Finished in 8th place *2006 – Finished in 9th place World Championships *1993 – Finished in 23rd place (3rd in Pool C) *1994 – Finished in 24th place (4th in Pool C) *1995 – Finished in 22nd place (2nd in Pool C) *1996 – Finished in 21st place (1st in Pool C) *1997 – Finished in 14th place (2nd in Pool B) *1998 – Finished in 16th place *1999 – Finished in 19th place (3rd in Pool B) *2000 – Finished in 18th place (2nd in Pool B) *2001 – Finished in 21st place (3rd in Division I, Group B) *2002 – Finished in 21st place (3rd in Division I, Group A) *2003 – Finished in 17th place (1st in Division I, Group A) *2004 – Finished in 13th place *2005 – Finished in 12th place *2006 – Finished in 15th place *2007 – Finished in 21st place (3rd in Division I, Group A) *2008 – Finished in 20th place (2nd in Division I, Group A) *2009 – Finished in 17th place (1st in Division I, Group A) *2010 – Finished in 16th place *2011 – Finished in 17th place (1st Division I, Group B) *2012 – Finished in 16th place *2013 – Finished in 17th place (1st Division I, Group A) *2014 – Finished in 16th place *2015 – Finished in 17th place (1st Division I, Group A) Asian Winter Games *1996 – 1st place *1999 – 1st place *2003 – 2nd place *2007 – 2nd place *2011 – 1st place References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:National ice hockey teams in Asia Category:National ice hockey teams in Europe